


Heart

by BlueNeutrino



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Cardiophilia, Dark fluff, Heartbeats, M/M, fluff if you readjust your standards, if that's not an oxymoron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Hannigram + cardiophilia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Short fill for a prompt I've been sitting on for a while, but it's Valentine's Day and the 25th anniversary of the theatrical release of Silence of the Lambs, so why not?

The heart is a remarkable organ. Four chambers contracting and pumping, muscles working tirelessly in perfect co-ordination to fulfil the body’s needs. It makes for the tenderest meat, Hannibal finds. Stripped of sinew and gristle, the tissues almost disintegrate in one’s mouth, flavor spilling forth like the blood the organ once pumped. It’s always best served rare. Hannibal prefers not to mar the meat with the heat of a sizzling pan or roasting oven, lest the true essence of the heart becomes lost.

Will’s heart is most remarkable of all.

Some days Hannibal wonders if a time will come when he gets to taste it; know the true essence of Will on his tongue, but for now he’s content to simply let it beat and feel the surge of life in Will’s veins. It had been Will’s fascinating brain that turned his head from the day they met, but there’s something in Will’s heartbeat that has come to charm him. He knows the true seat of emotion in the body is the brain, nothing more than electrical impulses in the limbic system, but when their eyes meet, followed soon by lips, and Hannibal feels Will’s heart flutter beneath the hand on his chest, he can believe some trace of emotion resides there too.

Hannibal senses the rush of chemicals that precedes the sudden quickening of Will’s heartbeat. He smells it in the air between them; tastes it on Will’s lips, in his blood when he bites down hard enough to break the skin. Will’s heart dances beneath his fingertips. The melody of it enchants him, captivates him, and Hannibal knows that the beat is all for him.   


Perhaps the day will come when Hannibal gets to know the organ even more intimately, when the meat finds its way to his dinner plate. But until then, he likes exploring Will’s heart just where it is.


End file.
